role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
Gomira (Kaiju)
Gomira (ゴミラ Gomira) is a monster made up of dust and dirt and a RP character used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality Gomira is a filthy, crass and lewd dirt monster that is obsessed with all things gross and filthy, and he detests the clean. He also really likes beer and other alcohols and doesn't really interact much with other kaijus. History Backstory Back then, Gomira would constantly harass the city of Tokyo firing his filth, but his attacks were always stopped by the heroine Falcon. After this, he got bored of attacking and went aways to go on with other things in his life. At some point he went to college with Gokidon. Debut: A Boring Battle In the city of Boring, Oregon, the trash monster Gomira rampaged across the city with dust tornadoes and other filth attacks. Appearing in the city, Dre rammed into Gomira and took him by surprise. As the garbage monster flung a ball of mud at him, Dre's green aura turned into a pulse of energy that disintegrated the mud and sent Gomira flying back. Gomira sent a dust tornado at Dre, who countered it with his own regular tornado. As a dust storm was summoned by Gomira, storm clouds filled the sky and rain poured down as a lightning bolt struck him. As Dre's antlers sparked with electricity, the natural winds overpowered the dust storm. Suddenly, something burst out of the ground, taking Dre by surprise. Gokidon charged the deer while Gomira blasted him with dust breath. Damaged, another lightning bolt struck Dre and made him surge with energy. Dre smashed the two with electric tornadoes and shocked them with green lightning bolts from his antlers until a new Earth Defender arrived, brandishing a vacuum cleaner. As Gokidon took on the new guy, Falcon, Gomira charged Dre, only to be hit by a ram that sent out an electric shockwave on impact. Dodging his punches, Dre headbutted Gomira, stunning the trash kaiju. As Falcon then made Gomira retreat, an enraged Gokidon charged at Dre next. A giant green, electric tornado engulfed Dre from behind before heading towards Gokidon. The tornado sucked him in, electrocuting and smashing him around before throwing him miles away, ending the fight in a victory for Dre and Falcon. Joining the Viledrodes Gokidon told Mechanical Raban that he had recruited four new monsters that he found. Gokidon then unveiled all four of them: Gagan, Derpagon, Folk Gabara and Gomira himself. Mechanical Raban was displeased at this, but Inconnu said Gokidon did well and allowed him to keep/recruit the four. Gomira was amused and then went looking for something to drink. Afterwards, Gokidon took Gomira onto a tour of the ship to get him better acquainted. The Godzillans/Gamorans Alliance Gomira was summoned by Xendrax and Camero to stop the Godzillans and Gamorans alliance from stopping Inconnu's plan. Gomira mainly attacked TripGoji and Kunin, even causing dirt to get stuck in TripGoji's eyes briefly. He was later beaten up by Gamoni though, and was chased out after TripGoji threatened him with a vaccuum. After that fight, he ran back to the Viledrode base and reported back to Gokidon on about the mission. Gomira said that it went horrible. Curiously, he and Antguirus were not present for the summoning of Manto, thus making his current fate unknown. Nemesis vs. Gokidon's Army Elsewhere in Canada, all was a calm and peaceful day out, with the snow finally melting and things getting better. Some smoke goes up on the air, but it's all fine still. Some children can be seen playing in a big park, having fun. Sun is up too, being a clear day. As a plane flies high in the sky, then all of a sudden, the ground shakes, rumbling. A few tremors occur quickly, confusing the children at the park. Then all of a sudden, a giant crack appears from the ground a few miles away, and a roar can be heard. Gokidon had arrived!! Along with Gokidon were Gomira and Antguirus who began to rampage across the Canadian city. Gomira shot his Dust Vents down at the city, sending dirt flying everywhere. Gomira then sprayed some dirt and dust out from his fingers and mouth, coating some buildings in filth. Gomira then continued to rampage on the Canadian city, then Baron Bloodsport and Nemesis showed up. Gomira rushed up to fight Nemesis first and then sprayed his Dust Breath at Nemesis. Nemesis moved to the side, dodging the dirt and grabbing Gomira by his face and proceeding to smash it face first into the ground. As Nemesis then battled Antguirus, Gomira got back up and fired his Dust Breath against Nemesis, to which Nemesis then smacked and slashed at Gomira, smacking him across the ground aways. Later on, Gomira was then also caught up in the Immolation Ball along with Antguirus, Shadorah, Dragon King, and Jipudoro, defeating them all. Following Gokidon's defeat, the ground then shook and opened up a giant crevice; Gokidon and his monsters then fell down below and then the crevices closed, Gomira included. What became of him afterwards is unknown but he most likely survived still. Far Among the Galaxy is Where Your Home Lies Pt. 1 Gomira later reappeared along with Antguirus in Fukuoka to attack Machine G and by default the Units. Gomira and Antguirus were locked into a brutal combat against Machine G, to which Machine G then used missiles to fire at them. Gomira and Antguirus pelted their own attacks back against Machine G some more however then a beam of light shot down at the two attacking kaiju---it appeared to be none other than FlamingoMask himself, but there was something very off about him. "FlamingoMask" then appeared and beat up Gomira and Antguirus, helping out Machine G. "FlamingoMask" aggressively beats the two kaiju around, also looking enraged at the two beasts's presence there and for attacking. Gomira and Antgurius then fought back, spraying dust stream and black liquid and punching and kicking as much as they can---until "FlamingoMask" then grabbed them both up and in a feat of strength, hurling them both down on the ground. "FlamingoMask" then fired his Flamingo Beam at the two kaiju, creating a massive explosion and destroying them both. However, little did everyone know that Gomira and Antguirus would end up being the least of their problems... Abilities * Filth Transport: Gomira can travel across land in a dust tornado. * Dust Breath: Using his mouth, Gomira can fire a stream of dust and dirt. * Dust Vents: Located on his fingertips and around his body, Gomira can fire dust, dirt and debris. * Dirt Tornadoes: Gomira can also create and fire out tornadoes made up of dust and dirt. Weaknesses * Fear of Vacuums: Gomira is highly afraid of vacuums. * Soap: Gomira strongly dislikes soap. Trivia * Like his friend Gokidon, Gomira also comes from a commercial in the 1970's in the Hayabusa Vacuum ads. * He had the same roar as Gaira. * He is not to be confused with Gomora. * Gomira and Antguirus are the few Viledrode kaiju to have not been present for the summoning of Manto. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Kaiju Category:Male Category:Low Intelligence Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Mutants Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Minor Villains Category:Mammal Kaiju Category:Tokusatsu Character Category:Tokusatsu Category:Tokusatsu Villains Category:TV Show Character Category:Deceased Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer)